


Finally

by KyraWrites



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy drabble, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraWrites/pseuds/KyraWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil proposes to Dan the only way he knows how; through a video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this on my tumblr (fuckdanphil) so I thought of posting it here too!

I breath in and out. At the moment I am slightly hyperventilating. I’m about to show Dan my new ‘video’ that I would be posting, which is actually a video of me proposing to him (with the help of Chris, Pj, Bryony and Willow of course).

When I told them my plan on proposing the way I am they were shocked and asked why. I told them I did it this way because if I didn’t start making videos and posting them I wouldn’t have met Dan. After that they didn’t question it and we all started making the video.

I stare at the the velvet box between my hands trying to convince myself that everything will be okay. I breath in deeply for the last time and begin to stand up. This is it, it’s time. Shoving the velvet box in my pocket, I take my MacBook between my arms and start to walk to the lounge where I know he will be.

I come in the room to see Dan sitting on the couch in his ‘browsing position,’ as he likes to call it. Everything is going as planned, perfect.

"Dan?" I call out to him, trying to catch his attention. It took a few clicks on the mouse pad of his laptop before he actually looks at me.

"Yeah?" I slowly stride across the room to sit next to him on the sofa.

"Can you check this video I finished editing for me?" I give him a small sheepish smile.

"Sure!" His face lights up and he looks at me for a sec before placing his laptop on the coffee table. I give him mine and he places it on his lap.

The video is already set, all he has to do is press play. I chew my bottom lip out of nervousness as the video begin to start. I hear the familiar background music start to play and hear Chris, Bryony and Pj’s voices accompanied with mine.

The whole time Dan watches the video my sight never left him. I didn’t really care about what’s happening in it anyway.

The way Dan smiles and laughs at the antics that the four of us did in the video made me feel confident, even just a little. I just need to relax a bit, at least for now.

~ 

As the video was coming to an end the familiar tune of Interrupted by Fireworks starts to play and I knew it was finally time.

"Dan, the first time we met I was the nervousest person ever. I didn’t really know what to say when I finally met you." I watch Dan expression changed into a smile, and I let out a small one of my own.

"When I first saw you at that train station I was scared in the inside because I really liked you but I was scared you wouldn’t like me. When we first got together I was so happy but I wondered what you saw in me, which until now I still wonder." At this point I start to stand up and walk to right side of the couch, Dan’s eyes never leaving the screen.

"You are an amazing person, Dan. And I want to be with you always, if you’ll let me." I hear Dan take a deep breath and I start to kneel down. I just keep on looking at Dan. See his expressions change from confusion to understanding and to happiness.

"Which is why…" I reach into my pocket and pull out the velvet box holding a single gold band. I will finally say the words I have been practicing to say, the words I have been waiting to say since I met him all those years ago.

"Will you marry me, Daniel James Howell?" His mouth is slightly agape and he is in tears. I was getting worried when he wasn’t moving but once his arms were around me I knew that there was nothing to worry about.

"Of course I will, Phillip Michael Lester."

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_The moment our lips connected I knew that I don’t want to spend my forever with anyone else but with Dan._ **


End file.
